


Drama

by orphan_account



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [23]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, High School, M/M, Teens, Unfinished, high school theatre, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: here’s the high school theatre nerd AU that nobody asked for





	Drama

Will always had a natural knack for building. For his 8th grade science fair show he had built a working wind turbine, to scale, completely on his own. It calmed him down to be able to make things. So it made a lot of sense for him to join stage tech. He was free to build without having to worry about where he would put it or how he would afford the materials. He took to it like a fish to water. It didn’t take long for him to become  student director of tech and by his senior year he had stage tech running as a well oiled machine. He belonged behind the stage, getting everything exactly how it needed to be for the show to run. 

In that aspect Derek was his polar opposite. Derek belonged center stage, delivering well memorized lines in front of waiting crowds. He loved the adrenaline of being on stage and though he wouldn’t admit it, he liked having all eyes on him, at least when he was on stage. On stage he got to be someone other than Derek, he could be Romeo, Sweeney Todd or Benny (In The Heights). He didn’t have to worry about being a queer, artsy, mixed race kid who never really fit in. The stage felt like home. 

...........

Derek and Will were standing backstage quietly staring at one of the backgrounds Will was painting. Derek hadn’t meant to stop and stare, but he couldn’t help it. He had to walk by the sets to get to the parking lot and he couldn’t pass the sets without staring, they were always so beautiful. 

“I didn’t know that you painted the sets.” Derek said before he could stop himself

Will sighed, harsh and obviously annoyed, “I don’t, at least most of the time I don’t.”

Will angrily picked up a paintbrush and continued to paint flowers, each one bright and beautiful despite his anger

“You know if you added a little purple right there it would bring out the yellow.” Derek said from where he was standing behind Will. 

“God why do you drama kids have to tell everyone else what to do.”

“I’m just trying to-”

“I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t heard from those other fucking kids before. I know the sets aren’t always up to their damn par.” 

Derek’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why such a small thing was getting Will so worked up. He only wanted to help. 

“Why is it such a big deal to you whether or not they like your sets?” Derek asked

“What??”

“Why does it matter what people think?”

“Do you know what it’s like to pour all this time and effort into something and have the people you’re doing it for laugh in your face?”

“Well I-”

“No you don’t  because you’re mister lead actor, center stage, all eyes on me.”

“C’mon it’s not-”

“It’s not what? It’s not fair that you get all the recognition. That the whole show and all the applause goes to you drama kids. I love stage tech, I love building sets and making sure the transitions are smooth, but it’s senior year, I’m a person not a damn stepping stone.” Will yelled.

“Can you let me talk?”

“You-”

“Just give me a damn second okay.”

Will closed his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest glaring over at Derek.

“I love your sets. I know that doesn’t make up for whatever they said, I know how drama kids can be, but I promise I’m not here to insult you. I just wanted to help.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Because you and the rest of the tech kids do all this amazing work for the drama department. Our shows would suck without you.”

“I’m sure you guys could put on your shows without us” Will mumbled. “You would still get to kiss pretty girls. 

Derek paused, a little taken aback. “I’m not in drama to kiss pretty girls.”

“Oh c’mon I hear the guys talk.”

“Am I with those guys when they’re talking?”

Will scrunched his eyebrows in thought

“See, I’m not one of those guys and I don’t only kiss girls. I’ve kissed plenty of guys and gender nonconforming people in plays.”

“Really?? I’ve seen all of the school plays you’ve been in. It’s always been girls.”

“I perform in plenty of shows outside of school. I’m even performing in a revamped ‘Romeo and Juliet’ this weekend. It’s a little cheesy, we’re calling it ‘Romeo and Julio’.”

“Let me guess, you’re Romeo.”

“Julio actually. I’ve been Romeo before, it wasn’t as much fun. Julio fits me better, I’m pretty dramatic,  but not really a fighter.”

“Well you are dramatic.” Will mumbled under his breath.

“You should come.” Derek said a little abruptly. “To the play I mean.”

“You want me to come see your play???”

“Yeah” Derek replied smirking “I’d be honored and it would give you an excuse to meet our tech guy. You’d absolutely love him.”

“You have tech guy?”

“Well he’s our part time tech guy, he’s dating one of the guys in the show.”

“So... there’s... a lot of gay guys in the show?” Will asked nervously running his hand through his hair. Derek looked him up and down trying to decide if Will was being homophobic. He looked at the scared, but slightly hopeful expression that was painting itself across Will’s face and smiled. It was an expression he knew all too well.

“Not just gay, it’s an LGBT+ theatre group. The opening night is next friday. I could drive you, if you actually wanted to come.”

“Ummm, I’d like that.” 

“Great. We can leave after school next Friday?” 

“Yeah” Will said slowly. He kept his eyes on his shows as his face grew red. “See you then.” 

Derek smiled at his blush and scribbled something down on a scrap piece of paper. He quickly handed the paper to Will and winked.

“Text me”

Will waited for the sound of the theater door closing before dropping his face into his hands and screaming.

.............................................

After spending a week and a half texting and joking around whenever they bumped into each other around school Derek was starting to really like Will. It was turning from a cheesy crush he would complain to Chowder about, to a full blown I-need-this-person-in-my-life sense of infatuation.

“Hey Will” Derek called as he walked behind the stage. “Ready to go?”

“Just give me a few more minutes. I have to finish painting this wall” Will responded. 

“Do you need help?” Derek asked as he stood next to Will. 

“I can handle it.”   
“Which is how stubborn people say they need help.”

“Is not.”

“I would have come sooner if I knew you needed the help.”

“It’s fine. You said you tutor some underclassmen during 10th period.” 

“I still would have come.” Derek said as he picked up a paint brush. 

They worked to the faint sound of dad rock playing from Will’s phone. Will wouldn’t admit it, but it was better than working alone. 

“You never told me why you’re stuck painting these yourself.” Derek asked. Will sighed and cracked his knuckles.

“So you know that stereotype that tech kids are either stoners or nerds?”

“Of course.” 

“Well, there are these 3 juniors, all **Tony, Connor, and Chad.** They’re great at tech but they don’t always make the best choices when they’re high.” Will stopped to sigh and run his hand through his hair. “And they thought it would be fun to replace all the dry erase markers in the math and science classrooms with permanent markers. They all got two months detention and are out of tech for the rest of the year.”

“They’re lucky they didn’t get caught high.”

“Yeah they are, but they were in charge of most of the set painting and by the time they got kicked out it was too last minute for me to put someone else on it. I’ve just been staying later than usual to get it done.”

“How much more do you have left?” 

“If I do it by myself, probably 2 weeks worth. The show isn’t for over a month. I’ll finish on time.” 

“I can help.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But Will, I want to.” Derek said smiling over at Will. Will turned bright red as he smiled back.

“Um yeah, I would... That would be great.” Will replied as he repeatedly ran his hand through his already messy ginger hair. 

“I think the wall looks pretty finished.” Derek stepped back from the wall and put his hands on his hips. “What do you think?” 

“It definitely looks like a stone wall. Good job.” 

“You too. Now off to my queer little theater group.” Derek picked up his backpack and headed towards the door. Will huffed and hurried to follow him. 

 

They spent a good portion of the car ride arguing about what music was good music. They managed to settle on early 2000’s Fall Out Boy. Turns out they both went through a bit of an edgy teen phase.

“What do you mean you went through your whole edgy phase without any eyeliner?” Derek questioned. “Eyeliner is quintessential to the edgy teen.”

“I was more a listen to Pierce the Veil at full volume and own 8 band shirts type. Eyeliner would have concerned my dad a bit.” 

“Understandable. If you ever want to try it though, I’m actually great at makeup.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, my sister taught me.” 

“Maybe one day.” Will said as he looked out the window.

Derek laughed, put on his turn signal to pull into a lot. The place looked like a weird mix of community theater and underground concert venue, Will was intrigued. 

 

“We call it the Haus. I just want to warn you ahead of time. My friends can be a a bit.... overwhelming. ” Derek said as he knocked on the door. 

“How bad can they-”

Will was interrupted by the door being thrown open. A very excited guy around their age came bouncing out smiling ear to ear

“Nursey!” he exclaimed wrapping his arms around Derek. “You said you’d be here half an hour ago, Bitty is looking for you.” 

“Sorry Chow, you know how I am at keeping track of time. This is Will by the way.” Derek said pointing behind him. 

“HI.” Chowder said excitedly stretching his arm out to shake Dex’s hand. “I’m Chris, but everyone here calls me Chowder.” 

“Oh” Will said awkwardly shaking Chowder’s hand. He had never seen anyone so excited. “People just call me Will.” 

“He head of tech for my school's drama department. He is amazing at building sets.” Derek added. Will shot Derek a quick glare but Chowder didn’t seem to notice. 

“That’s so cool. I help Jack with the building side of tech sometimes. He says I’m pretty good, though officially I’m the sound and light guy. I prefer to be off stage, you must get that seeing that you do tech not drama. Not everyone can be as smooth delivering lines as Nursey-”

“Chowder.” Derek interrupted. 

“Oh sorry I was rambling. We should go find Bitty.” Chowder said as he walked into the building. He turned to Will and smiled. Will took a deep breath and followed. 

“Hey Lardo.” Chowder called out to a fairly small teenager with a clipboard. 

“What’s up Chowder?” She asked casually not quite looking up from her clipboard.

“I got Nursey, do you know where Bitty went?” Chowder asked tapping his hand on his side. Lardo finally looked up from her clipboard and Will could tell that despite her small size she had seniority over the 3 of them. She had an almost overpowering ‘cool college art major’ vibe. 

“Nursey nice of you to show up.” She said dryly. 

“I’m not even late.” 

“Watch yourself”  she warned before breaking into a small smile. “Bitty should be in the den. There are baked good everywhere.” 

“Thanks Lardo, love ya.” Derek said as he pulled her into a hug, almost making her drop her clipboard. 

“Go on.” She said as soon as Derek put her down. He smiled and started walking Chowder next to him and Will trailing behind. 

Derek opened a door and hey all walked into a room that had a strong vanilla smell. There was an old green sofá in one corner and a table in the center. There was a very distressed looking blonde leaning on a counter along the back wall. Both the table and the counter were covered in confetti and baked goods.

“Hey Bitty.” Derek said walking towards the blonde. 

“Derek Malik Nurse, you were supposed to call.” Bitty said lifting his head off the counter. 

“I know Bits, I’ll call next time, promise.” 

Bitty turned around and gave Derek a look. “Who’s your friend?” He asked nodding towards Will.

“Oh yeah. Bitty this is Will. He is the head of tech at my school's drama department.”

“You must be pretty special for Nursey to bring you to opening night.” Bitty said smirking.

“I um...” 

“Bitty leave him alone.” Derek interfered. 

“I can try but, I’m not promising you anythin’.” Bitty said, his southern accent peeking through. “Now down to business, I need you to go check on Ransom to see how he’s holding up, usually Holster does but he had to go pick up some stuff for the after party. Then Shitty needs you, for god knows what. And Chowder, Jack said he could use your help. Remember 2 hours till curtain.”

Bitty gave both Chowder and Derek and stern look and a hug before rushing off, probably to find Lardo. 

“Okay.” Derek said, mostly to himself, he turned to Will and smiled “Wanna tag al-”

“Nursey” Chowder interrupted “Can I steal Will, Jack could probably use the help.”

Nursey sighed “It’s up to Will.” 

“Yeah sure, tech is my field of expertise.” Will said looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“Yay” Chowder exclaimed wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulder. Will turned to smile at Derek before being lead out of the room. 

Derek sighed and leaned his head on the counter. “I have a love hate relationship with my friends”  he mumbled to himself. 

 

Half an hour later Derek had checked on Ransom, helped Shitty find his pants (and maybe smoked a bit), and was off to find where Chowder had taken Will.    
Derek didn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t Will shirtless helping Jack move some pretty huge pieces of set. He would have stopped to appreciate the view, but Chowder was already excitedly waving him over from where he was sitting fixing a light. Derek went and sat down, burying his face in Chowder’s shoulder for long enough to cool down.

Will and Jack finished moving the last couple pieces of set and Jack leaned down to say something to Will and pat him on the back. Will turned around and smiled at Derek. Derek waved and tried to keep himself from melting into the floor. Jack walked off towards the dressing rooms and Will went and grabbed his shirt before sitting next to Derek and Chowder. Derek could see that Will’s freckles and blush continued all the way down his chest and he couldn’t keep himself from looking.

“So do you always move sets shirtless?” Derek questioned, because he seems to have a deathwish. Will pulled on his sweatshirt and tried not to laugh.

“It’s not my fault, I got some paint on my shirt and Bitty stole it to go clean it.” Will had turned even more red but he was smiling, Derek made a note to kill/thank Bitty. 

“Bitty is the nicest, he is like a second dad” Chowder added, still tinkering with the light. 

“More importantly, you didn’t tell me your tech guy was Jack ZIMMERMANN!” Will exclaimed. 

“You know him?” Derek asked.

“Of course, his dad is a theater tech god and his mom has been in countless broadway shows. They’re the ‘it’ couple of theater.” Will’s eyes were wide and he was practically buzzing. 

“That is definitely one of the nerdiest sentences I’ve ever heard.” Derek said grinning 

“Shut up.” Will snapped, playfully hitting Derek’s shoulder. 

****** I’m so screwed ** Derek thought to himself as Will turned to talk to Chowder.

 

The next 3 hours rushed by. Between costumes, makeup, and getting to actually perform Romeo and Julio, (and receiving a standing ovation) it all felt a little surreal. That’s what Derek loved most about performing, the adrenaline rush. After the show Derek went out to grab Will so he could meet the rest of his crazy friends. 

“Hey Nursey.” Jack called as Derek walked over. “The show was great, you guys should be proud.” 

“Thanks we couldn’t have done it without you. Have you by chance seen Will?”    
“I was just talking to him, I think he went to talk to Chowder.” 

“Thanks Jack. See you at the party?” 

“Bitty won’t let me skip it.”

.

Derek walked around for a bit getting congratulated by random people until he finally found Will and Chowder leaning against a wall away from the crowd. 

“Did you hear the news?” Chowder blurted out as soon he saw him. Chowder was bouncing and Will whole face was flushed. Derek raised his eyes at them, waiting to be filled in. Chowder nudged Will and smiled. 

“Um, Lardo and Jack asked me to join the theatre group. Apparently Jack has been looking for someone to help him with tech since someone named Johnson left and he thinks I’d be a good fit.”

“That’s great.” Derek said smiling “Now you absolutely have to come to the after party.” 

“I’m not really the party type.” Will said nervously. 

“Me and Chowder will keep you company.” 

.

Will definitely did not envision himself having fun at a theatre groups ‘haus’ party, but he’s been wrong before. Derek and Chowder introduced him to most of the group and somehow he already felt welcome. 

Will found out pretty quickly that these theater kids were nothing like the ones at his school. Ransom, who played Romeo, was without a doubt one of the most gorgeous people Will’s ever seen.  After drinking 2 cups of tub juice Will went and told him that he was too pretty to be real. Ransom laughed and the guy standing next to him (Will was pretty sure his name was Holster) agreed before kissing Ransom sloppily on the cheek. 

Out of all of them Chowder was definitely his favorite, he was the type of person that you just had to love. He got to met Chowder’s girlfriend, Farmer, and found that somehow she made him like Chowder even more. They were quite possibly the cutest couple ever.

Will was leaning against a wall laughing at Shitty’s impression of Nicholas Cage when Derek came up behind him. 

“So how are you enjoying the party?” Derek asked swaying slightly from side to side. 

“I’m actually having a pretty good time. I’ve never been to a house party before.”

“It’s harder in cities.” Derek said nodding. “There are too many apartments and too many noise complaints. We never really get in trouble though, the neighbors are pretty chill.”

“Whose house is this anyway?” 

“A couple of the older theatre group nerds live here. Off campus college life.” Derek answered, motioning around the house as he spoke. Will nodded and checked the time on his phone. 

“I’ll probably have to get going soon, my mom hates when I walk in after 1.”

“So don’t go home” Derek said far too eagerly. “Chowder doesn’t live that far, he’s chill with you crashing there.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“125% sure, he asked about it earlier.” 

“Oh, um, cool, I’ll go call my mom” Will said, running his hand through his hair as he went to find a quieter place to talk. 

Derek collapsed against the wall behind him. 

“Nursey, honey, are you okay?” Bitty asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Better than okay. Have you seen Chowder?” 

“Last time I saw him he was in the living room dancing with Farmer.” 

“Thanks Bits.” Derek said hurrying off. 

Derek saw Farmer and Chowder standing off to the side of the ‘dance floor’ laughing. Farmer kissed Chowder on the cheek and walked off towards the kitchen. Derek practically ran over. 

“CHOW!” Derek exclaimed smiling from ear to ear. “Will said he would crash at at your place with us, and I think I’m in love.” 

“Last week you told me you were in love with ripe mangos.”

“I am in love with ripe mangos” Derek deadpanned. 

“Seriously though, you’ve had your eye on him since like last year, ask him out.”

“Yeah but we didn’t start talking until recently and I’m not even sure if he actually likes guys.” 

“He just agreed to join an LGBT+ theatre group, he’s probably at least a little queer.” 

“Wicks is totally straight.” 

“Wicks is an exception. Even I’ve considered dating a guy and I’m like 95% straight.” 

“Uggggggh. I hate being a teenager.” Derek said leaning against Chowder. 

“Do you really?” Chowder asked wiggling his eyebrows at Derek. “Anyway here comes your ripe mango.”

“Wha-” 

“Hey guys.” Will called from behind Derek. 

“So you can crash at my place?” Chowder asks excitedly. 

“Yeah my mom says it’s fine as long as I call her in the morning.”

“Yay, sleepover.” Chowder cheered jumping up and down.

“You’re adorable.” Derek said smiling. 

“He sure is.” Farmer said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Chowder. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him onto the ‘dancefloor’. 

“Thanks.” Will said knocking his shoulder against Derek. 

“For what?” Derek asked 

“This.” Will answered nodding towards the group of dancing bodies.

“Anytime.”  Derek said earnestly, knocking his shoulder against Will’s. 

..

1 week  later

..

“Done” Will said triumphantly raising his paintbrush in the air. 

“Wooooo!” Derek yelled pumping his fists into the air from where he was spread out on the floor. Will happily came and laid down next to him, leaning his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe we got all that done in 4 days.” 

“And we did a pretty fantastic job if I don’t say so myself.” Derek said, turning his head to smile at the set. 

“We would have been done sooner if you hadn’t tripped over that bucket on Monday.” Will joked, lightly poking Derek’s side. 

“You promised you’d stop bringing that up” Derek pouted, pushing Will’s shoulder. Will laughed and pushed him back and pretty soon they were laughing and ‘play wrestling’. Derek gave up first and Will jokingly pinned him down, both of them stopping to catch their breath. Derek looked up at Will’s flushed smiling face and couldn’t help himself. 

“Go out with me.” 

“What?” Will asked, his grip loosening a bit on Derek’s wrists. 

“On a date” Derek continued though his confidence was dwindling. “Would you... go on a date with me?”

“Yeah,” Will answered, his eyes wide as he nodded his head.

“Really?” Derek asked, smiling from ear-to-ear.

“Yes, of course, I would love to.” Will replied eagerly. 

“That’s, um, that’s great, really fucking great.” 

They both started laughing and Will let go of Derek’s wrists, rolling back onto the ground next to him. They were going to have to clean up the paint and go home, but for now they could just lie next to each other laughing.

**..................................................................................................................................................**

Derek: I’ll pick you up at 5ish?

Will: Yeah that sounds great

Will: We’re going to the Haus right?

Derek: Yeah, Saturdays are usually group meeting days.

Derek: At least when we need to meet

Derek: Now that you’re joining the group that includes you. Be prepared to be attacked. 

Will: I handled them fine at the party

Derek: That was them on good behavior.....

Will: Then I’m terrified.

Derek: I’ll protect you <3

Will: T E R R I F I E D 

Derek: </3

 

Will was sitting on the couch reading when the doorbell rang. He excitedly grabbed his bookmark and practically jumped off the couch. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” His sister asked as edge of teasing in her voice. 

“Not yet he isn’t. We’ve haven’t gone on a proper date.” Will responded as he started to blush. 

“Just remember safe sex is-” His sister said smirking. 

“Natttt,” Will whined, blushing even darker. 

“I’m just trying to be a good older sister.” 

Will ran his hand through his hair and opened the door, hoping he wasn’t blushing as bright as he thought he was. 

“Hey,” Derek said casually. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my jacket. Do you want to come in?” Will asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sure,” Derek responding, a smile stretching its way across his face. 

“Ma” Will called out as he pulled on his jacket, “I’m going out.”

“Text me when you’re coming home. Don't stay out too late and don’t get into any trouble,” Will’s mom called down from the floor above. 

“Will do Ma,” Will called back as he shoved his phone in his pocket. “Bye Nat.”

“Stay safe,” Natalie responding raising her eyebrows up and down. 

 

Derek laughed as they walked down the stairs to his car. 

“So that was my sister Natalie.”

“She seems like fun,” Derek replied as he opened the passenger door for Will. 

“What a gentleman,” Will said dramatically. 

“Of course,” Derek replied just as dramatically. 

 

..................................................................................................................................................

“Soooo,” Will said to Derek as they walked out of the Haus a couple of hours later. “Is that how all you’re group meetings go?” 

“More or less,” Derek answered smiling, “sometimes I wonder how we get anything done.” 

“I hadn’t been expecting Shitty to pull of his shirt and try and wrestle Holster.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t take off his pants too. Shitty is a great guy and a genius, but he’s never really liked clothes.”

“You’re quite a group.”

“Don’t act like you’re not also a part of this group now,” Derek smirked as he climbed into his car.  

Will tried to stop himself from turning bright red as he opened the passenger side door. Everytime Derek smirked at him Will just couldn’t help himself, he immediately lit up like a christmas tree.

“I’m still questioning that decision.”

“No you’re not. Look at you, you love the group.”

“Yeah,” Will mumble under his breath, “Something like that.”

“Okay, buckle up loser,” Derek said as he turned on the car.    
“Make me nerd,” Will responded smirking.

Derek leaned over the console grabbed Will’s seatbelt and moved to buckle it, but before he could Will grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.    
“Safety first,” Derek breathed out against Will’s lips 

“Shh,” Will responded, closing the gap between them.    


**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm orpahning this series  
> Feel free to finish/ add on to any of the fics in this series and tag your fic in the comments


End file.
